Ask The FMA Cast!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: Just like the title.Ask your YOUR FAVE FMA character anything![make sure to read the inside before reviewing!]This is an early Bday persent for me so please review!Yaoi and Yuri questions are much apperciated! [Rating might go up]WE NEED MORE QUESTIONS!
1. The Rules Of The Story!

**Hey everyone!**

**Me, Ed and the rest of the FMA cast are going to answer any questions that you would like us to answer for you!**

**Rules:**

**Please only send me four per person.**

**Nothing like 'why do you suck?' and things like that!**

**They have to be nice or funny!**

**NO FLAMES are allowed at all!!!!**

**This is also a birthday Fic for me**

**I'm a day early**

**So please give me what you've had on your mind since the show began!**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**MyStrawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi & The FMA Cast **


	2. Does Your Hair Defy Gravity?

Ed: "Okay Our first question is from 'He-Didn't-Betray-Us' 

MyStrawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi:

Hey! 

I hope that you guys like this!

It's a birthday fic to me!!!!!

Enjoy

-----------

------------

'Does your hair defy gravity?'

Ed: Shifty Eyes

Ed: -Talks into the watch on his wrist-

"There on to us!"

-Spaceship flies down and runs into it-

"So long Suckers!"

-Flies away-

Me: Damn!

And he kept it under wraps for so long to!

I hope he comes back!

Oh well

-End

Yes, yes I know it was very short that's because I only got one question!

Please think of more and send them to me!!!!


	3. Chapter 2!

Ask The FMA Cast!

Chapter 2!

Al:

To Al:

'How many times have you had to keep Ed out of trouble?'

From: Silver Candle

Al:

Lots of times!

I think I lost count of how many times I had to keep brother out of harms way.

Ed: Oh, Shut up!

Al: There was even this one time that as I was walking past Winry-San's bedroom I saw Brother looking through her underwear drawer and doing all kinds of perverted things!

He was even _**dancing**_ in th-

Ed: Puts his hand over his brother's mouth

Ed: I think they get the point!!

Winry: Edward what were you doing in my underwear drawer?!!!!

Ed: Sweat Drop

-You can hear the sound of Edward screaming in pain in the back as Winry drags him away and beats him senseless with her wrench-

Ed: -Escapes from Winry-

Ed: Thanks allot, Al!!!

Al: You're welcome Brother!!

Ed: Read and Review

Winry: **GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!**

Ed: -Runs for him short little life-

Ed: What was that?!

Winry: **HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

-High kicks Ed in the back-

Al: See you next chapter!

Ed:**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3!

Ask The FMA Cast!

Chapter 3!

Izumi:

'To Izumi:

Who do you beat up more? Ed or Al?

From Silver Candle

Izumi: Ed of course!

That hardheaded Midget _**never **_listens!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE SIZE OF BEAN, YOU OL' WITCH?!!!!!!

Winry: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

Ed: **LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Winry: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Izumi: Al, Read the next question while your brothers getting beaten to a pulp.

Al: Yes, Teacher!

Al: This one's for Lt. Armstrong

'How the heck did you get SO MUSCULAR?!

It's not normal!'

From: Snowing Petals

Roy: I can answer that it's because he uses a needle that has a special thing called... now how should I put this?

Al: Water?

Roy: No

Al: Milk?

Roy:-Angry- No

Al: A KITTEN?!!!!!

Roy:-Pissed-

Now why the _**HELL**_ WOULD A **CAT **BE IN A NEEDLE!!!!!!

Izumi: You're saying it as if it was a stupid question!

Roy: IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Izumi: If the needle was big enough you could

Roy: Were talking about a NORMAL SIZED NEEDLE, DUMBASS!!!

Izumi: -Pissed-

WELL NEXT TIME BE MORE PICIFIC, DUMBASS!!!

Al: Can we just get back to the question, please?

Izumi & Roy:** NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-Izumi & Roy continue to argue over how a cat can and can't fit in a needle-

Armstrong: -Appears in the background and sticks a needle in his arm as his muscles grow ten times bigger-

Ed: See ya later!

Winry:** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!**

Al: Read and Review!!

Izumi & Roy: **NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ed: **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4!

Ask The FMA Cast!

Chapter 4:

Maes: HEY! EVERYONE!

It looks like we've finally made it to chapter 4 of 'Ask The FMA Cast!'

Me: What do you mean 'Finally'?

Roy: It's just like he said.

Ed: Yeah!

Dog: High-Ho-Diggatiy!!

Me: You're in the wrong fic, Dog!

Dog: Oops, -Laughs- Sorry!

Me: 0o Okaaaay... Anyway...

How can you guys be so mean to me?

Ed: Because we can!

Me: You're so mean!!!!

Winry, Ed's being mean to me!!! 

Winry: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

-Ed runs away-

Ed: WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!!!!!!!!!!!

Roy & Maes: 0o

Havoc: Read and Review!!

Winry: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

Havoc: I'm not Ed!!!!!

Winry: Sorry

Me: Let's get this chapter started already!

Al: KITTENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al: This one's for Brother

'If you don't think you're short than why do you almost call yourself that in the 4th manga?'

From: Silver Candle

Ed: Roy and the rest f them were controlling me!!

Winry: Yeah, sure Ed

Ed: I'm serious!

They do some kind of hypnosis on me and they can make me do anything they wa-

-Roy, Riza, Maes, Havoc, Fury, and Hayate wave their fingers (Paws) above Ed-

Ed: -Sounds like a robot-

You. Must. For. Get. What. You've. heaaaard!!

Winry: Stop playing around!

Ed: FOR. GEEEEEEET!!!

-A white light comes from Ed's hands and engulfs Winry-

Ed:Wha' happened?

Winry: Wha...

Ed: NO!!!! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

-Gets up and runs away with his hands on his head-

Al: Oh great!

Dad, get the tranquilizer!

Hoenhime: Right behind ya, son!

-Shoots Ed in the butt-

Maes: The next question on our agenda is from: He-Didn't-Betray-Us

It says:

'Do you like Pie?'

And it's for everyone.

I know I do, what about you, Flame?

Roy: Yep!

Maes: Riza?

Riza: I prefer Bullets to pie

Maes: 0o

Riza: What?

Maes: Nothing.

Anybody else?

Ed: I do!

Al: Me, Too!

Hoenhime: Trisha...

Everyone:0o

Jean (Havoc): I wish I could enjoy one with a girl instead of my mother!!!

-Cries-

Envy: DIE, YOU BASTARD!!!!

-Attracts Hoenhime-

Gluttony: Lust... Lust... Where did my lust go?

Lust: I'm right HERE!!!

Gluttony: Oh!

Winry: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

-Attacks Edward (Again)-

Roy: I think she's stuck

Maes: Me, too

Dog: High-Ho-Diggaty!!!!!!

Everyone:-Screams-

YOU'RE IN THE THE WRONG STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roy: I had enough of this

Maes: Me, Too

Dog: High-Ho-Digga-

Roy & Maes: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Maes throws mini knifes at him while Roy burns the poor dog to death-

Me: Well that's it from this chapter's mayhem

Al & Ed: Read and Review and tell us what you think!!!

Envy: And give us more questions for us to answer!

Winry: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**

-Attracts Ed (Yet again)-

Ed: What is wrong with you?!!!!

Lust: Later -

Al: KITTENS!!!!!!!!

Me & Everyone else: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Winry: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!**


End file.
